


Entreat Me Not

by OhSnap9292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Insecure!Dean, Insecurity, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnap9292/pseuds/OhSnap9292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that couples who argue together stay together clearly had not considered that an emotionally stunted monster hunter and an angel of the Lord would end up shacking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entreat Me Not

Sam sat at the cheap composite wood desk that had been wedged in the corner of the motel room with his nose buried pointedly in a book. He stared blankly at the page, brain not registering a single word on the page. His shoulders were hunched over the desk and knees were tucked tightly underneath it, compacting his large body as far out of sight as he possibly could. This is the position he had been uncomfortably maintaining for the past fifteen minutes, entirely unmoving save for blinking and breathing, like a cornered animal trying to outwit his attacker. Any sudden movement ran the risk of being noticed by either Dean or Castiel and he really did not want them to remember he was still there. Otherwise, one of them might try and drag him into their fight like they had three times already this week.  

When that happened, the situation only got worse. If Sam took Dean's side, the next day Cas would stare up at him through the rear view mirror of the Impala, muttering words under his breath in Enochian that Sam didn't understand but could hazard a guess that they weren't especially kind. If Sam took Castiel's side, Dean would call him a traitor and then act like a dick until he actually needed Sam to go research their monster of the week. If Sam chose to take no side at all and instead told them both they were being idiots, (which, they were), then Dean and Cas would stop fighting with each other and direct their leftover animosity towards him which made Sam's life a living Hell, and he would know. There was really no winning with this one. 

The worst part was, they were having the same fight every single time; Castiel's return to Heaven. It went like this: Cas kept saying he had to return to Heaven soon to right the wrongs and reestablish balance but as soon as he was done, he would return to them. Dean, for his part, always got all pissy and self-righteous, insisting Cas just leave, go rule Heaven and live his life amongst his family where he belonged. 

Cas would say "But _you_ are my family, Dean." Dean would say "Not the one you want." Cas would get angry " Do not presume to know what I want." Dean would get angry " Well you keep saying you wanna go back, what am I supposed to think?" Cas grew determined "I am not going anywhere until you truly understand that I will be returning." Dean grew belligerent "Oh, yeah, 'cause who wouldn't choose touring the scenic countryside with the Winchesters over eternal angelic paradise?"

Every argument, the same things were said, even if the words varied, and it always ended the same way: pathetic and anti-climactic. ( _"Not with a bang but a whimper,"_ Sam's mind supplied.)

Dean would usually give up mid-rant, and sit exhaustedly on the nearest surface, scrubbing his hands over his face. He would say something along the lines of "I'm too tired for this shit" and then Cas would sit down next to him, mutter a quiet apology, and take one of Dean's hands into his own. This was usually Sam's cue to get lost for a couple of hours so that they could make up in a fashion exclusive to all relationship related arguments. 

After what seemed like a reasonable amount of time, Sam would return to find the pair lounging together on one of the beds, Dean freshly showered and wearing sweat pants and a sleep shirt, Cas looking rumpled in his ever present suit and trench coat. Sam sometimes wondered if they were actually glued on. Dean would be eating some takeout and watching shitty cable and Cas would be holding a full take out container and watching Dean watch television. Sam would take the opportunity to repress the urge to claw at his face in frustration and then go back to his work.

Currently, they were having their worst fight to date. Whoever said that couples who argue together stay together clearly had not considered that an emotionally stunted monster hunter and an angel of the Lord would end up shacking up together. 

When Dean argued, the volume of his voice would typically increase, but it always stayed within inside voices range. This was a trait he had inherited from his father, John, who never quite yelled at the boys but seemed to know the exact decibel to use in order to effectively get his point across. However, there was a difference between loudly stating your point and loudly screaming your point, and Dean was currently engaged in the latter.

Usually the hunter could keep it together, especially when it came to Cas, but right now Sam was willing to bet the resonance of his brother's voice would have rang up as at least a six on the richter scale. If he weren't trying to remain entirely motionless, he probably would have heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes at the number of complaints they were sure to get from the surrounding rooms.

"Look, Cas. I'm real fucking sick of having this conversation with you. Go take your rightful place and rule Heaven or whatever it is you gotta do. You don't need us weighing you down, man." The older Winchester had a white knuckled grip on the plastic motel dining table and was staring hard at the angel standing calmly opposite him.

"This is what I want to do, Dean. I have grown to like it here on Earth." The "with you" was unspoken but rang out loud and clear in the tiny room. "I do not care what it takes, I will come back to you. I have promised you this time and time again."

"But what if you don't?" Dean blurted and then immediately blanched. Sam knew Dean hadn't meant to say it. The guy could hardly ever discuss his true feelings, instead covering them up with anger and indifference, so that little outburst had probably cost him dearly. To Dean, worries were aways your own burden to shoulder and he hated unloading them onto others, especially those he cared about. Still, Sam thought, Cas had given up so much for the in the past, for _Dean_ , so why the man couldn't accept that the angel wasn't about to abandon them forever at a moments notice was way beyond him.

Cas knew Dean well. In the biblical sense, yeah, but he also understood the inner workings of the man's thought process. Dean was a proud man and to admit emotion was to show weakness in his mind. When Cas spoke, he chose his words carefully and used a voice filled with great conviction. He reached across the table, fitting his palm over the man's sleeve where he had marked him so long ago. "Dean, I swear to you it will only be temporary. Once I restore order to Heaven I shall return to you. I made that promise to you and I do not make promises lightly."

Silence filled the room, and Sam held his breath. He wanted to steal a glance back and see what was going on but he thought better of it. Instead, his mind supplied him with the familiar image of the two involved in an epic stare down that only the two stubbornest men in the universe were capable of. The sounds of rustling fabric and footsteps caused his ears to perk up, but instead of the scripted sounds of creaking bedsprings as Dean sat on the foot of his mattress and hushed voices intermingling apologies, there was only the forceful twisting of a knob and the slamming of a door as someone stormed out. 

Sam let out a relieved sigh that turned into a startled gasp when Cas appeared suddenly and _very_ unexpectedly to his right.

"Geeze, Cas, give a guy a little warning first!" He clutched at his heart, feeling it stutter in his surprise.

Cas, however, didn't seemed fazed in the slightest. Instead, he cocked his head to one side and asked "May I borrow your highlighter?"

"I-, yeah. Sure thing." Sam grabbed the bright yellow marker and placed it in the angel's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Cas walked over to Dean's bedside and gingerly lifted the leather-bound Gideon's Bible from the nightstand. Sam watched curiously as the angel had what seemed to be a staring contest with the book before cracking it open, nodding in satisfaction.

Uncapping the highlighter with his teeth, Cas slid his finger down the page in search of a certain passage. It wasn't until he had the marker poised over the book that he hesitated. Sam found himself holding his breath watching Cas struggle internally over whether or not he was really aboutt to deface his father's word. The importance of the mission seemed to win out against the weight of the blasphemy and so, with a look of determination, Cas dragged the marker squeakily over several lines of text.

Carefully, he laid the open book face up on Dean's pillow so the man was certain not to miss it, unnecessarily smoothing out the pages before straightening himself out. Recapping the marker, he returned it to Sam and no sooner had it left his hand the he disappeared in a whirl of feathers. 

Sam told himself he really shouldn't look, that it wasn't any of his business what message Cas had left for his brother. His legs, however, did not agree with his brain and his natural inquisitiveness (or as Dean called it, nosiness) forced him out of the chair and over to Dean's bed. Leaning over the book, so as not to disturb it, he read a highlighted portion from the book of Ruth. 

_"Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God."_

Smiling to himself, he returned to his seat and resumed his research. Dean could be a real idiot sometimes but everything wold be fine in the end, of that he was certain.

 

+

 

Dean returned less than an hour later, and surprisingly did not smell of beer, just sweat and the evening air which meant he had walked off his excess rage rather than drank it. Sam was secretly proud of that.

Grunting a "hey" somewhere in Sam's direction, the hunter kicked off his boots and raided the mini fridge, pulling out a container of left over kung pao from the previous evening. He was about to flop onto his bed, eat, and try to find some shitty made-for-TV movie when the open book on his pillow caught his eye. Furrowing his eyebrows, he set his food down on the bedside table and picked it up, gaze raking down the page with curiosity before locking onto the bright yellow text he was meant to read. It was like watching the wind get knocked out of someone, Sam thought. Dean's knees seemed to buckled out from under him and it was a good thing the bed was right there or else he probably would have smacked his head on the nightstand.

Holding the Bible open in one palm, he caressed the words on the page as if they were fragile, like they could shatter or blow away at any moment.

"Cas," he exhaled.

"Hello, Dean." Sam blinked, not used to Castiel's sudden appearing and disappearing even after all this time. However, Dean seemed unfazed by the angel who was now standing before him. Instead he stared up at him, regarding him with a silent look that Sam couldn't quite decode. It was like a cross between gratitude, relief, and something akin to affection. But then again, this was Dean, so for all he knew the guy could have just been constipated.

Still, Sam glanced from Dean's face to Cas's and back to his brother's again before deciding that here was not really a place he needed to be right now.

"I'll, uh… I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his coat and shuffled out the door, wondering if the two had even heard him. A final peek backwards told him that, no, probably not, considering they were busy locked in a round of gratuitous eye sex.

"Well," he thought, making his way into town for a bite to eat. "At least they'll stop bickering like an old married couple."

And if the hotel Bible was one page lighter when they checked out the next day, well, no one said a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are very welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
